Biostatistics and bioinformatics support of environmental health research requires increasingly skilled and specialized methods. High quality data and analysis contributes to the overall potential for high quality, statistically sound research. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will be a powerful unifying force in the DISCOVER Center by engaging in interdisciplinary interactions, supporting multiple projects and databases, and providing biostatistics, bioinformatics, and database management support. Biostatistics support will be in the areas of epidemiology, spatial modeling, and experimental design/analysis. The bioinformatics needs of the genetic epidemiology, functional genomics, and proteomics portions of the studies will be met either directly by this Core or by leveraging resources of the Bioinformatics Core of the Center for Ecogenetics and Environmental Health (CEEH). The Core services and activities are: 1. Statistical consultation for all projects and investigators. This includes consultation on study design, sample size calculations, data collection and analysis, and interpretation of study results; 2. Data management for selected the DISCOVER Center projects; 3. Data compilation from existing databases; 4. Bioinformatics support and liaison to CEEH; 5. Communicate and disseminate Center findings;and 6. Identification of topics for statistical methods development and innovative approaches to statistical analyses. This Core will serve all projects.